


Drown (Akiza Worldwide Spin-off)

by AkizazikA



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: Akiza living in a tree house with her chao wanting a better life until one day she gets a letter and her life gets changed foreverUpdates will be very slow sorry





	1. Chapter 1

I heard the train before I saw it part of me knew I needed to move. The other part of me wanted to sit there and greet death with open arms but I jumped up as the train rounded the corner and I jumped off the tracks the train wiping my Crimson fur in my face I pressed my ears against my head trying to block out the sound of the whistle WHOOO WHOOO "good god.." I mumbled as I patted my dress trying to get the dirt off of it. I started walking to my tree house The pink sunset started fading being replaced with a dark purple sky. "Why do I keep playing death haha one day it's gonna get me." I reached my tree house and flipped a switch the tree houses light turned on. I smiled as I climbed up the ladder crawling through the small opening that I made and got hit in the face by a pillow. I yelled as I picked up the pillow looking for the culprit. It was my chao "Midnight.." Midnight giggled and threw another pillow at me. My chaos name is Midnight he is black with blue paint splatter like dots on his back his eyes a bright green his tail a long black one."wanna try that again? You won't do anything!"Midnights eyes shined daring me to throw the pillow I had in my hands at him. I did and he caught it. The two of us played like that for a while. By the time we got done it was late into the night Midnight yawned lightly and flew down to me landing in my arms "I guess you've had enough hmm little one?" I laughed as I laid down on my bed next to the window with my chao and looked at the sky. "We have a long day tomorrow Midnight I've got an interview for a job." And with that I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I hit the water. It felt ice cold on my fur. What was happening again? I looked around but all I saw was black and blue ocean all around me. I heard muffled yelling above me I saw shadows. I remembered that I couldn't breathe and started drowning. Just as I was about to black out I was pulled out of the water. By who? Who saved me again oh yeah a headgehog. What was his name what did he look like? As I tried to sit up I coughed up water the hedgehog started to run away. I tried to yell. It was no use... I woke up with a start Midnight falling off my bed cuz I jumped up. "I'm sorry it was another nightmare.." I picked up my little chao and hugged him tight kissing his head lightly. Then I remembered I had a job interview today. I raced to get my clothes on and down the latter running to the quite city it was an hour walk but it was fine. I had to leave extra early to get where I wanted to be but it was worth it. If I get the job everything will be worth it. I walked to a little building right at the entrance of the town I walked inside and a lady pointed me to the office I needed to be at. The sign on the door said Miles Prower. I opened the door and walked inside. There was a desk at the back of the room and I saw a yellow fox was sitting at it reading. "E-excuse me Mr. Prower.." The fox looked up at me he raised a brow "yes?" My face got red but I managed to continue speaking "I'm here for the interview about being an agent for the Heros task force..." His expression changed instantly to a big smile "ah yes we received your letter and we liked it so we called you here for the second part." I smiled and nodded then Miles spoke again before I could say anything else "But I won't be the one interviewing you.. SONIC CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT HERE!" just then a side door that I didn't notice opened up "Geez Tails give it a rest okay.." I looked over once and then did a double take. It was him the hedgehog that saves me in my dream. All I could do was stare at this hedgehog he had blue fur and beautiful green eyes I stared into his eyes mesmerized.. "Um are you okay?" The hedgehog had his hand stuck out at me like he was trying to shake it. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I spaced out!" I gabbed his hand and shook it very fast "I-I'm Akiza the hedgehog its nice to meet you!" He smiled at me "haha it's okay I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And by the way everyone calls him Tails he just uses Miles when it comes to business." Sonic pointed his thumb at Tails and laughed. Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head "yeah heh sorry if I intimidated you." The interview was in full swing after that. Talk about intimidating I was asked many questions and I answered the best I could. When it was over Sonic stood up and said "Congratulations Akiza you're now a member of HTF!" I jumped up and shook his hand again even faster than before "THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged Sonic tight I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I let go of him and he turned away "Tails make sure Akiza is welcomed with the upmost care." And with that he walked back he way he came without saying another word. What did I do wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Tails helped me take down the lights and pack everything up also helping me knock down the tree house when everything was out of it. I held on to Midnight as Tails and I walked back to his plane and got inside. "Tails? What was wrong with Sonic like why did he y'know about freak out when I hugged him?" Tails closed his eyes "none of us really know why i think something happened because before we sent out the letter asking for new members we had a member named Scourge he and Sonic were very good friends that's what it looked like at least then one day Sonic just fired Scourge from the team none of us knew why and none of us have seen him since.." I let that sink in I want to know what's going on maybe I should gain Sonics trust somehow. I was lost in my thoughts and before we knew it we were back at HC. Tails landed the plane smoothly and said "before we get your room set up you need to meet everyone else." The two of you got out of the plane and went to the hanger where some more members were waiting on you to get back. You saw Sonic right off the bat but you didn't know the others. Tails introduced them. "Akiza meet our other members, Amy,Shadow,Rouge,Knuckles,Cream,you know Sonic and I and last but not least Mo-" Tails looked around the room face palmed and shouted "WHERE IS MOON!?" then all of a sudden this girl burst through the door she was a dark gray jackal she ran as fast as she could to the line tripping and falling just as she made it to the front. She jumped up and said "I'm Moon nice to have you aboard!" Grabbing my hand and giving it a good squeeze. I just looked at this girl in front of me smiling a big goofy grin and I smiled back. "I'm glad to be here!" Tails snapped his fingers and the others got into groups of three. Knuckles,Amy, and Cream were in a group Shadow,Rouge,and Moon were in a second group and Tails,Sonic,and I'm guessing me were group three. Sonic nodded his head and said "these are the mission groups whenever we get called we choose a group to go out." After that we all talked for a little bit Moon told me that we were sharing a room together. The two of us walked to our room there was a hallway and four rooms going along the left side the first one had S.K.T the second had R.Sh the third had C.A the fourth had M.Sc you looked at the door and pointed at the letters. Moon frowned and said "Scourge shared a room with me so when Sonic fired him I stayed alone he forgot to change the letters when you got here. Don't worry I'll ask Tails to change them asap." I nodded and opened the door the left side was Moon's her bed was black. she had led lights around the bottom of her bed posters around her side of the room. the right side had nothing on it I put my blue blanket and my two white pillows on the bed I strung my lights up on the wall I made the lights look like a flower and plugged them in at the outlet at the end of the bed I put my light blue see through curtain on the headboard pinned it to the wall and connected it to the bottom of the bed. Knuckles brought in my bookshelf and set it in front of the bed he even put the books on there for me. I put my white fluffy rug in between my bed and Moon's. I thanked Knuckles and Moon as I sat on the bed "I'm really tired hah.." I laid down Midnight flying through the door and laying with me. I guess he wanted to look around and get used to the new place I fell asleep happy that my life was finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

The right side of the room were the bathrooms for each bedroom. I walked into the one that was for my room and got ready for the day. I got into the shower turning on the water I let my mind slip away from right now and let my thoughts take over. Sonic and Scourge friends best friends even I don't understand what would make him turn on his friend.. There was a knock at the door "Akiza it's almost time to start training everyone is waiting in the training room." Sonic spoke just loud enough for me to hear over the water. I got out after washing off a bit I put on a towel and opened the door. "Aki-" Sonic stopped and stared at me dripping wet in nothing but a towel. I blushed bright red "What are you staring at idiot I thought you said everyone was waiting including you!" Now his face was the red one "no no no I'm sorry I didn't mean to honestly!" He turned away from me. I ran into my room and slammed the door Midnight had my outfit ready for me I put it on still blushing. "Stupid stupid stupid..." All I could think about was his face blushing it was kinda cute.. I opened the door and Sonic was still there "I'm very sorry Akiza I'll make it up to you somehow." The two of us walked together to the training room when we got there he opened the door for me and I walked inside. It was a big room near the back of the building everyone was there in the groups they were assigned to Moon stood next to Shadow the two of them chatting but when she saw me she ran up and gave me a bear hug "how did you sleep?" I sighed "fine but hey when we get done here can I talk to you about something?" Moon looked confused but nodded anyway Tails clapped his hands to get everyone's attention Sonic walked to stand beside him and said "Okay guys today we are going to have a battle tournament the winner gets to do what ever they want with whoever they want for the rest of the day the rest have to train understand?" Everyone nodded and Tails projected an image on the wall it was a battle chart "okay everyone as you can see the first match is with Knuckles and Rouge take your places." Knuckles and Rouge walked to the middle of the room "Ready and FIGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued 🤩


End file.
